Oh,Sweet Life! Cryaotic x reader
by Shot-Lai
Summary: You're a popular let's player on youtube, You meet Cry. Oh,where will this lead to
1. OH These videos!

**In this! Your youtube name will be 'HelluKit' and for future references,  
[H/C] Hair Colour  
[H/L] Hair length  
[E/C] Eye colour  
Name**

* * *

**Cry's POV.**

I lifted my circular mask up to my head,ruffling my hair.I was on my laptop,checking on Youtube with my

'ChaoticMonki' eyes scrolled down to see a certain Let's Player. 'HelluKit.' Three new videos.I felt my

heart jump,filling with joy.I clicked on the first part of a new game she was playing."Amnesia...oh dear." I slipped a

chuckle out of my mouth,obvious that you've never been a fan of horror games,but yet you were so hilarious and

let humorous comments slip out that's why everyone loved you,subscribers and fans included.I

checked,Two parts of Amnesia and a new Cosplay video with her group.I looked at the Thumb Nail of the Cosplay

video,planning to watch that thumbnail was of you in a cosplay of well,basically The Sup baggy

Shirt,White opened jacket,White skinny jeans and white converses,and don't forget the me tell

you how amazed I was how they did the mask perfectly and .I ,I flipped my later on

checking to see if it as okay.Now,I've known that she was a fan of me,not expecting me to watch her videos or

anything like heheh,guess who's wrong?My cheeks were tinted pink,my lips moving on its own-forming a

large grin.I clicked on the video,labeled- "A Love Song,by Cry-Parody cosplay by the KitKosplay Productions." I

chuckled,obviously you made the name and everything.

Normal POV.

"Hellu Youtube~." You replied,close to the camera with the mask.

"Well," The camera cut off,now showing you standing still in front of a tree.

"I am going to sing you."

"A long soooooong~"

"Okaa-aaaaaaay~" You said,camera cutting off again,mask closely to camera.

"SO."

"LOVE."

"IT IS."

"SO."

"FAR AWAY~"

Now it showed you up on the tree branch,holding out your in the process,it showed you falling off,where

the audience at home were suppose to be laughing hysterically,which Cry checked the comments,the crowd did seem

to enjoy that.

"Oh, I SAY~?" You said,crawling like a little baby,which was paused the video,now bursting out

laughing his loud yet cute god,he couldn't stomach was hurting so tried to calm

favorited and liked the video after he was finished watching .How much he loved you.

He watched your Amnesia videos,which contained LOTS of screaming and crying,but you managed to still make the

audience and him laugh so hard,especially that dirty sense of your reaction to Grunt.

"WAIT."

"wHAT."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Cue on girly quickly ran out in the made

the wrong choice of looking back.

"WHAT THE 'S YOUR DICK."

"IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE HANGING OUT YOU LITTLE NEUTERED WHORE."That's it.

That's where Cry laughed again.

Oh,How much he loved you.

After that,he read your description on Part 2 of the Amnesia,"Hellu kits~As a reminder,I will be going to the

Anime Convention Next Week on prepared,or even give me ideas to what to Cosplay! I'd like some

ideas.I'd love to meet some fans. [ AND DEAR GOD FORBIDS ME TO MEET CHAOTICMONKI PLEASE. ;w; ]" Cry chuckled at

that,remembered that you live in Florida,probably Four or Five streets away from smiled,hoping he'd meet

you,seeing that you would like to meet him too.

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=4z8f4IERLWk


	2. Un-Expected

Your POV

You smiled,it was that Saturday Anime ,let me remind hoped long and hard that you would met at least one of your fans there,along with Cry.

But,that was _impossible_!You know that he'd never take interest for you or your videos.

You let out a sigh,going to your Tumblr blog,updating the post that you would be wearing,as your fans decided-a Hello Kitty mask.

're going as yourself.

But,the thought that your fans would advise that was pretty silly,so you couldn't help but let out a cute chortle.

An hour passed as you tried to pick out your ,let me remind you-You are a **_HARDCORE _**cosplayer,alright? Let that process through your mind.

You grabbed your Hello Kitty Mask [ tumblr_l7dppwPfYR1qzvk4co1_500 ].

Your fingers rubbed through the soft white pelt you put inside the mask.

You smiled,looking in the began to brush your soft,[H/L],[H/C] sighed in pleasure,'Call me a narcissist but god damn my hair is great.' You thought to yourself.

'Shit!' You thought to yourself,giving yourself an angry glare,you run to your closet-grabbing a fake,white cat-tail you made,and yes.

That shit can move on it's own,now don't ask me how you made it move too,you're just hardcore like that. No one fucks with you and let me remind you also,that pelt you put on the tail and inside the mask,it felt like heaven,cost you hundreds of dollars for that kind of pelt.

You then,began to put on your outfit [ 366733f4d0f5debb4bc0a1fa57637e ] ,hello kitty mask,and the tail.

You checked your watch. '2:30 P.M.' It quickly grabbed your matching flats,putting them on and dashing to your new car.

You giggled proudly to yourself,gently rubbing the side of your car,"Great day to start driving my new car."

Yep,you just got your driver's license yesterday,and damn did it feel **GREAT**.

You inserted your key in the slot inside the car,and began driving to the convention-not too far away.

* * *

Cry's POV

I chuckled to myself at the new update on her blog.I put on my Sup Guy mask,wearing a green I was about to grab my keys,a miniature thing sat at the edge of my desk.

Thank god,my eyes caught it before I was about to drive to the convention.

I grabbed it,it was a Sup Guy key-chain had sent me for fan-mail,I smiled wide.I clipped it in one loop of my jeans,near its pocket.

It dangled along as I ran to my car,making its own rhythm.

-At the convention an Normal POV.

"Hey!" You heard a voice shout after you.

You turned around,"HelluKit?" The brunette girl asked,assuming she was a fan.

A hopeful gleam showed in her eyes.

You smiled,nodding rapidly,"That's me!Don't wear it out!~" You winked under your mask.

The brunette smiled large,"It's great to meet you finally!Your 'cosplay' is cute!" She complimented you,holding out her hand.

You took the idea,grinning widely under the mask,you shook her hand."Well,don't tell anyone this but you seem name's,"

She shook her head,"My name's Juliet!" "Wonderful name for a wonderful fan!" You hugged her,standing up on your tippy hugged back.

"Huehue~ Maybe you'll get to be Cry~" Juliet whispered to you.[A/N: AND IS NOT ME :'3 GOD.]

You blushed under your mask."_Maybe_~But hey! Your cosplay's cool too!" Her cosplay was of Meiko,a ,she was a little overweight but,she still rocked that damn cosplay!

Juliet smiled,"Thank you!" Oh,you could tell she was way excited,her words were fast said, didn't expect a fan to actually meet you out of the blue like this.

"Well,I'll be holding a F.A.Q stand or something like that in 30 minutes,so I thought if you were going to be there?"

You asked her with the tilt of your head,a cute smile appeared on you face,although she couldn't see,but sense it.

She nodded quickly,"Yes!Of course!" Juliet responded.

As you two were storming up a conversation,a IMPRESSIVE LARGE crowd of fans,crowded around you,lots of comments spewing out at you-although you couldn't exactly figure what they were saying.

You know,because of how many FANS YELLING AT YOU!Goodness! You never expected this!

You then,shouted."Hey Kits!" They all muted,smiling and waiting for what you had to say.

"Kits! I'll be hosting my F.A.Q stand in about 15 minutes shortly,be there in room 154!" You shouted at the top of your lungs,they all screamed of joy,scattering around to find their seats in that room.

You let out a sigh,putting your hands under the base of your hair and flipping it,soothing it with breeze.

You began to walk around the convention,collecting anime key-chains,cute lolita clothing and kinds of things.

As you carried turned around,after buying a cute hello kitty bow,you tripped on your of your bags had fallen on the floor.

Luckily,nothing damn,did your body hurt after that fall.

As you opened your eyes,you see a hand,leading up to a green sleeve,then...oh...oh _no_.

Did you just embarrass yourself in front of _Cry_!? **The **Cry?!

"Would you like some help,friend?" His voice soothed you,calmed you down.

You blushed madly under that mask of yours.

"Th-Thank you." You took his offered hand,getting up.

You saw he crouch down to pick up your belongings.

"These are ?" _God his voice._

You nodded,unable to speak,you shakily took your bags back.

"Hm,I expected HelluKit to be talkative,looks like my expectations were wrong." You heard not _sarcasm_,but _mock _in his voice.

Your eyes turned wide,"Y-you know me?"

He blushed,"W-well yeah.I'm pretty much a fan of yours." He said,his voice cracking slightly-embarrassment portrayed him.

You smiled then,pulled him into a bear hug.

Cry had hesitated,but hugged later-you both released.

"Wow!You watch me?!" You arched you back,clenching your fists in front of you,your eyes were gleaming.

_'Wow! This is so fucking awesome sasedfmedklfneljkwedsmadlmlk!LKDNLJKnb!'_ You were now,hyperventilating inside.

Cry chuckled,bringing his hand back to rub his back-head."Yeah,"

'This'll be fun'


	3. The Ask Panel!

Normal POV

Your hand slowly reached to the top rim on your dress,clutching it gently.

You felt your heart beat faster and faster by the second._'God,were you blushing?! Stop right at this instant!Wipe the tomato effect from your face!'_

"Hey,friend?" Cry's heavenly voice snapped you out of your thinking,your eyes motioned to look at saw his chocolate-y brown hair ruffling out of the hem of his hoodie."O-h! Yes?"

Cry smiled minutely under his mask,"What? Do you not think I'm actually Cry?" He had the same mock in his voice,intended to be humor.

You heard a short chortle after that question.

You nodded rapidly that you began to feel dizzy a bit."Well Duh!~Of course you're the real deal! _Everyone _can tell!" You gestured your voice to sound 'obvious.'

He chuckled,_'God,she's so adorable..'_ and so on with his thoughts,but soon enough-his thoughts were interrupted by your angelic voice.

"Well,I'll be hosting a F.A.Q Panel stand thingy and I was wondering if you would like to join?" You said with excitement in your tone of voice but tried to keep your cool.

Cry nodded,"I'd love to." Cry couldn't believe it,he was asked this by you.  
You.  
Maybe that's how you felt right now.  
Which he and I was correct.

You felt your heart couldn't help but to smile large.

"Great! It's in room 154! Would you like to be on the stage with me?"

Cry nodded.

_And that sealed,the deal._

You two began walking to Room 154,Cry of course was never really planned to go to one of these sort of things,and he really wanted his looks to stay a secret,but hey.

At least he was wearing a mask...that somehow relieved him.

But,he didn't exactly plan all of this thoroughly,he was just blinded by his...how would he call it,love?crush?your looks?

Well,he wasn't exactly sure but,you were just..

,how much he wanted you,and how much you wanted him too.

In his thoughts,you interrupted him again,but he was fine with it.

"Hey,we're here!"

He shook his head,"Huh-What,oh yeah."

You gently tugged at his green sleeve,dragging him up to the stage.

Cry blushed slightly at the interaction.

You had a victorious and determined smile on your face under that mask,

You both got on stage,on cue the large fans of both you and Cry screamed,yelling for you grabbed the microphone."Alright kits,calm your gorgeous little tits!" You yelled in the microphone with that humorous yet well vocal voice of yours.

The audience stopped,but there was a murmur above them.

"Alright,welcome Kits to my Ask Panel,and a lucky guest star,which I fucking prayed for-ChaoticMonki-known as Cry!" The crowd laughed and cheered,

Cry laughed along too,  
_Hot damn_ his laugh.

The crowd raised its hand.  
GOD THIS _**WILL **_BE COMPLICATED AND DIFFICULT.

"Cry,help me out here please~" You whispered smoothly into his nodded."Um..pink shirt with the picture of a marshmallow on it,blonde hair,blue eyes?" He whispered back,questioning his statement.

"Pink shirt with the desu-ass Marshmallows and Awesome Blonde hair with gorgeous Blue eyes!" The girl pointed at her with a smile,you nodded sweetly.

"Walk up here to ask,don't be shy!" You spoke into the microphone,and as you could tell,you had lots of boy fans as swoon and fainted over the sound of your voice and your looks,and well your personality!

The female excitedly skipped to the stage,you gave her the microphone with a smile,"Tell us your name and what's your question?" You bounced happily while saying so,and she was a shaking mess,probably from excitement.

"Hello!My name is Holly! And it's such a pleasure to meet you! Along with Cry~" She wiggled her eyebrows at you,smirking.

You snickered slightly,smiling widely while Cry was oblivious to what was going on.

"Well,my question is: Are you and Cry...friends now?!" She shouted into the microphone,clapping and hoping you guys were while the crowd clapped along too,cheering and yelling _'WHOOs!'_

You and Cry slowly looked at each other and nodded once.


	4. Chapter 4

_sigh_

__I'm really sorry guys I couldn't continue it and I gave you a false I was really busy and really out of it lately.

So,give me a few more weeks alright?

and I'll try to get back on track okay?

Oh,and I read some of your reviews and thank you for the compliments and make me really happy c:

And if I decide to quit this reader-insert,you can check up my quotev account

Daylights

alright guys,take care.I love you all.

p.s.

On my old account on quotev,I copied and pasted this story and decided to post it on that's why some lines and stuff are wacked up. =v='''


End file.
